This invention relates to improvements in and to the streamers and a method for manufacturing them.
Towed streamers and arrays are known in the art and usually comprise and elongated buoyant streamer having spaced along its length the required payload and provided with strength members longitudinally extending to take the towing strain when the streamer is towed.
It is necessary for towed streamers to be constructed to allow them to be winched onto a bollard or the like and problems generally encountered in these streamers is to maintain the necessary spacing of the strength members and to withstand the operational tensions during towing and winching.
It will be appreciated that the spacing and support of the strength members is important because, should these members be displaced by forces applied when winching, the strength and the streaming ability will be deteriorated, the streaming ability being an important feature, together with the bouyancy, in towed streamers.
The payload of a streamer is generally of an electronic nature and therefore requires signal transmission means extending along the array, and as known from prior art, sometimes in the form of braided signal transmission lines.